Is That Lemonade?
by Jellicle Girl
Summary: Ginny and Hermione stay up late talking about Ron and Harry. It is rated PG because of one swear word, which I didn't even want to use.


Author's Note: Ooh.H/G, R/H romance, ONLY THE BEST KIND, DUDE!! By the way, I chose this stupid title because I noticed three people said that in this story. Lemonade has nothing to do with the plot. But I like lemonade. It's yummy.  
  
Is That Lemonade?  
  
By: nerdinlove  
  
It was silent and still in the empty living room, except for the soft pattering of rain on the roof. I propped my feet on a battered old ottoman and rubbed my eyes. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep - it was quite an irritation. I've always had a bit of insomnia. My thoughts tend to keep awake for half the night.  
  
On this particular evening in mid-August I was alone with a tall glass of lemonade and a girlie magazine (Teen Witch) that Mum ordered for me. The cover featured a thin model with a vertical sheet of smooth blond hair, flawless skin, and sparkling blue eyes. I also noticed that she was wearing a lot of make-up and had quite a large chest for a fifteen-year-old. I mentally compared her to me - small and skinny with red hair and freckles and no chest to speak of. It was enough to make a girl feel rather bad about her appearance, especially when her crush was asleep a few flights above her head.  
  
I thumbed through the magazine, reading ads that promised to "make the boys stop and gawk" or "enhance your chest size". Stupid, really, but I couldn't help wondering if Harry would like me if I suddenly had a large chest and blinding white teeth. But he wouldn't.would he? No, I assured myself, Harry's * not * a superficial git. "Ginny?"  
  
I tossed the magazine on the end table with a sigh. "Hey, Hermione. What's up?"  
  
Hermione sat down on the seat across from me. "Eh. Couldn't sleep a wink. Is that lemonade?"  
  
"Yep." I poured her a glass from the icy pitcher sitting on the table.  
  
"Yum. Thanks, Gin."  
  
"No problem." Hermione took a sip of lemonade and flung her feet up next to mine. There was a little line right between her eyes and she looked awfully tired.  
  
"What's on your mind?" I asked.  
  
Even in the dim I could see Hermione's cheeks go slightly pink. "Nothing."  
  
"Come on," I goaded with a grin.  
  
"Raining hard, huh?" Hermione stammered evasively. She pointed at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, it's completely obvious."  
  
"Huh? What's completely obvious?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"That you FANCY Ron," I giggled.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was definitely red in the face. "You sound like Parvati and Lavender, honestly," she said in a disgusted voice.  
  
"'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does!'" I mimicked in a pretty good impression of Hermione.  
  
She glowered at me. "Ginny Weasley, I."  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a bunch," I said calmly. "He likes you back."  
  
"What? Well, I never."  
  
"You have too! You've been wondering all summer long." I quirked an eyebrow at her astonished face. "I know the signs of a crush pretty well, Hermione. I've experienced them all."  
  
Hermione folded her arms but she looked, well.happy - frustrated, but happy. I couldn't imagine how someone could actually like Ron, but apparently someone did. And that someone was Hermione. "What could you possible like about Ron?" I wondered aloud.  
  
Hermione looked furious again. "Don't know WHAT you're talking about."  
  
"Ugh. Stop with the act, please. I was just asking a simple question."  
  
A 'fine-be-that-way' look crossed Hermione's face. "Well." she began slowly, "He's really brave, though he never gets any of the credit and he doesn't expect any, either. At least, not most of the time.And.he has a really nice nose."  
  
I shrieked with laughter. "It's horrid! Far too long, really, it's Dad's nose. Glad I didn't inherit it."  
  
Hermione scowled. "You asked."  
  
"So, he's brave and he has a nice nose. Wow."  
  
"He's funny, too," she added defensively. "And his voice is so cute, the way it's changing and things."  
  
"Oh, Jeez, that's nice," I said sarcastically. "I don't see how you can fancy Ron over Harry. You could easily have either of them."  
  
"What? What gives you that idea? You think Harry likes me?"  
  
"Well.no.not exactly.But I think, that really all best friends of the opposite sex have suppressed passion for each other, even though they might not know it. If you kissed Harry, I swear he'd snog you right back."  
  
Hermione looked rather scandalized. "Really? What a strange thought.So if I kissed Ron."  
  
I giggled. "Oh, gosh, Ron would have you on the couch faster than you can say, 'Wigardium Leviosa.'" Hermione giggled, too, but she looked rather shocked over it. "I think Harry likes you," she said after a moment.  
  
I glared. "No. Don't go making up rot like that so I'll feel better."  
  
"I'm not!" Hermione protested. "I don't think he really knows it yet.But you can tell that he looks at you a lot, with this sort of bewildered expression. Like he's seeing you for the first time. That's how he was with Cho. Always gawking after her.Wasn't till Fourth Year he realized that he had feelings for her. But really, they were shallow. He liked looking at her and he liked her Quidditch talent."  
  
"I'm ugly and I suck at Quidditch." This wasn't really true - I made a damn good Chaser when my brother's let me in on the game. "Why on earth would Harry ever like me?" I felt sad all of a sudden.  
  
"Ginny, trust me. He looks at you in the same way he looked at Cho.But he's looking at you for all of the right reasons. You're pretty and you're smart and you're sweet." I refused to believe her, but I couldn't help feeling better. "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"RON!" Hermione exclaimed just as I practically yelled, "HARRY!"  
  
It took me a moment to get over the fact that Ron and Harry were awake, what if they'd heard.? "We just woke up," Ron said. "Thundering like mad."  
  
Hermione and I realized that it actually WAS thundering. We had been so absorbed in our conversation we hadn't noticed the storm.  
  
"Yeah. It sounds nasty." Harry looked.so.Harry-ish. His hair was flattened in some spots and sticking straight up in others. He was just shoving on his glasses and blinking around. For a split second I could feel him looking at me and my certainty that he didn't like me wavered a bit.  
  
"Is that lemonade?" asked Ron and Harry together.  
  
Hermione and I smiled at each other. I LIKE CHEESE. 


End file.
